The summer of your dreams
by Meeel22
Summary: One-Shoot de Cameron Mitchell. Inspirado un poco en la novela de Nicholas Sparks "The notebook".


Después de 4 horas de vieja por fin habíamos llegado, oficialmente mis vacaciones comenzaban. Estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea de pasar un verano fuera de lo normal, todo era tan típico de película, me encantaba. Un pequeño pueblo alejado de la ciudad y la monotonía, mi padre tenía aquella propiedad en Seabrook desde hace mucho pero jamás nos había dicho nada a mi y a mi madre, por eso nos tomó por sorpresa cuando nos dijo que pasaríamos el resto del verano allí. Como era un pequeño pueblo mi madre me propuso que mi mejor amiga Flor nos acompañaría en el viaje, ella es mi mejor amiga desde toda la vida, fuimos al mismo jardín, y al mismo colegio desde siempre y este fue el último año, al fin del verano volviéramos a la ciudad y cada uno tomaría un rumbo diferente, así que quería que este verano perdurara en mi memoria por siempre. Pero flor ya tenía una casa aquí su familia también vacacionaría junto a nosotros en la casa de al lado, a diferencia nuestra ella venía absolutamente todos los años , nunca se quedo un verano entero como haríamos esta vez, pero siempre venía a Seabrook en verano.

Al llegar a la gran casa mire todo con extrañeza, todo era tan… tan rústico y lindo. Niños jugando en la vereda, gente con sus mascotas por la calle como si nada les preocupara como si solo vivieran el hoy. Entramos a mi casa, y Flor me ayudo a acomodar las cosas en mi cuarto, este daba justo a la ventana que daba a la calle, yo me senté al lado de la ventana y comencé a observar todo, en especial algo o alguien mejor dicho que me llamo mucho la atención.

Ni lo pienses – Dijo Flor conociendo mi mirada.

¿Qué ni piense que? – Dije haciéndome la desentendida mientras seguía mirando por la ventana. Observaba a un chicho alto, rubio, al parecer tenía ojos claros y una sonrisa que iluminaba el planeta entero.

Solo lo estaba observando – Dije mientras no podía creer tanta perfección.

Será mejor que dejes de mirarlo. – Dijo Flor mientras se levantaba a cerrar las cortinas para que no pudiera mirar mas hscos afuera.

¿Por qué? Acaso es traficante de drogas o algo por el estilo? – Dije tratando de cortar la seriedad del asunto.

No, Cameron es un buen chico. – Dijo ella. Pero tiene novia y… puede ser tu peor pesadilla si te interpones en su relación. – Volvió a abrir la ventana y pude notar la presencia de otra chica rubia, rápidamente el la tomo de su mano y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro del pueblo.

Si tu lo dices, de todos modos no tengo ninguna intención de enamorarme, creo que eso no es para mi sabes, lo del amor y el cuento de hadas, prefiero seguir así. – Exprese mientras caminaba por mi cuarto buscando mi cartera.

Si así piensas, ¿Qué haces?. – Pregunto con un cierto tono de curiosidad en su voz.

Vamos a ir al pueblo, me dijeron que hoy hay una feria sería bueno ir, ¿no te parece?. – Hice referencia a lo que mi madre me había dicho por la mañana mientras viajábamos.

Como digas, espero que esto no sea porque los viste a ellos salir rumbo al pueblo ¿no? – Obviamente que era por eso, Flor me conocía mas que bien.

Como puedes pensar eso? – Reí-

Esto no huele bien. – Dijo mientras era arrastrada por mi hacia a la calle.

Caminamos hasta llegar a la gran feria, muchas luces, juegos por todos lados. Era el primer día y ya amaba Seabrook. Florencia no paraba de repetirme que esto era una locura que iba a terminar mal, mientras yo lo único que quería hacer era buscar a ese rubio que había visto por la ventana de mi cuarto, su sonrisa estaba grabada en mi mente como un gif. Después de buscar por unos minutos y no encontrarlo nos decidimos por ir a comprar unos algodones de azúcar y nos sentamos en unas bancas. En realidad estaba un poco frustrada lo quería ver, necesitaba volver a verlo sonreír. Y de repente lo vi, estaba con su novia y un chico más que no lo había visto. La mire a Flor y esta se estaba cubriendo con el algodón de azúcar la cara.

Flor que sucede? Dije entre risas.

Zayn, el esta allí con Cameron. – Dijo mientras se escondía detrás de mi.

Zayn! – Pregunté medio entre gritos.

Si, el. Esta allí junto a ellos. – Dijo tratando de observarlo por detrás de mi espalda.

Zayn, había escuchado hablar tanto sobre el que ya me parecía de la familia, fue el "novio" de flor por el verano pasado, el vive aquí en Seabrook y cuando ella tuvo que volver a la ciudad por el colegio un día antes ellos terminaron, las cosas no terminaron del todo bien pero yo sabía que se amaban.

Ve hablarle vamos!. Y de paso me presentas a Cameron. – Dije sonriente.

¿Estas locas? – Dijo mirándome como si realmente me faltara un tornillo.

Flor, Vienen para acá. – Dije un poco nerviosa.

¿Cómo que vienen para acá? Vamosnos – Dijo haciendo el intento de pararse.

Sentate y no me hagas quedar mal. Respira, arréglate el pelo, sonreí estas divina. – Dije para que se tranquilice.

Los tres se acercaban con cautela hacia nosotras, Zayn que miraba a Flor como si hubiera visto un fantasma, la novia de Cameron que estaba agarrada a el como una pulga y finalmente el, nuestras miradas se entrelazaron y no pude evitar sonreír y si mal no había visto el también sonrió. Finalmente estaban en frente nuestro.

Flor! Creí que no volverías este año. – Dijo Zayn con una media sonrisa y un brillo en sus ojos algo especial.

Vine porqué Mel me lo pidió. – Dijo un tanto fría pero su mirada no podía mentir estaba perdida en el.

Hola. – Dije para romper ese dialogo frío. – Soy Mel, y ustedes?. - Trate de ser simpática pero la mirada que me devolvió la novia de Cameron fue de muy pocos amigos.

Hola – Dijo el. Cameron un gusto, - Dijo dándome la mano. Ella es Macy mi novia y el creo que ya sabes ¿no? Zayn mi mejor amigo.

Estaba en completo estado de shock, su voz era una dulce melodía para mi. Como movía sus labios al hablar, era un ser perfecto.

Flor podemos hablar? – Dijo Zayn.

Claro. – Dijo ella sin siquiera moverse de la banca.

A solas. – Dijo el, entonces ella haciéndose la difícil algo en lo que era experta se levantó de la banca y se dirigió a hablar con el.

Macy la novia de Cameron se había ido junto unas amigas, se habían despedido con un beso totalmente apasionado en frente mío, algo que a decir verdad me dio muchos celos. Yo estaba sentada en la banca jugando con un papel y en la otra mano tenía el algodón de azúcar aún sin terminar. Cameron se sentó al lado mío, por unos momentos ninguno de los dos dijo nada, aunque yo por dentro moría por hablarle, prefería que empiece la conversación el, si no sería muy notorio que estaba muerta por su sonrisa.

Al parecer nos dejaron solos. – Dijo el moviendo su pelo con sus manos.

La verdad que si, y no se cuánto tiempo van a tardar. – Dije comiendo un poco de mi algodón. - ¿Quieres? – Le pregunté mientras movía el algodón de azúcar cerca de su cara.

No gracias – Dijo riendo. – Realmente tenía una risa perfecta.

Ok, mas para mi. – Dije mientras nuestras risas se unían y nuestras miradas eran una.

¿Cuánto tardaran? Me aburro – Dijo el mientras jugaba con un papelito.

La verdad no lo se, conociéndola a Flor van a tardar un poco. ¿Quieres ir a los juegos? – Dije mientras me paraba y tiraba lo que quedaba de mi algodón.

Claro – Dijo sonriente.

Y así como si nada estábamos caminando juntos por la feria como amigos de toda la vida, riéndosenos de absolutamente todo. El gano un oso por mi y les puedo asegurar que fue una de las sensaciones mas mágicas que jamás sentí. Su sonrisa me llenaba el alma, el era tan dulce. Estuvimos unas cuantas horas en la feria y como ya se hacía tarde el decidió acompañarme a mi casa, era todo un caballero. En el transcurso de la caminata me confesó su pasión por la música. Le pedí que me cantará algo pero respondió que nunca había cantado para alguien, solo para el. Y que pocos sabían su amor por la música. Aunque hubiera matado porque me canté algo con saber que le había generado la suficiente confianza como para que me cuente eso, ya estaba feliz.

Llegamos a la puerta de mi casa, habían pocas luces encendidas a esa hora de la noche, el se acercó a mi y proporciono un suave beso en mi mejilla. Un beso que se hizo interminable, podría jurar que el no se quería alejar de mi, hacía todo con suma lentitud. Yo le regale una sonrisa y abrí la puerta de mi jardín.

Mel espera. – Dijo el en un diminuto grito.

Si? – Dije yo girándome.

La pase genial esta noche, gracias. – Dijo Cameron sonriendo.

No tienes nada que agradecer, fue una noche muy divertida – Dije mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos azules.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacía su casa, yo solo entré a mi casa con una sonrisa enorme en mi rostro.

….

Cuéntamelo todo!. – Dije abriéndole la puerta a Flor

¿Qué te cuente que? – Dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

Vamos Flor!. Anoche tu y Zayn se fueron y nos dejaron solos a mi y a Cameron. – Dije subiendo las escaleras.

Espera, espera. ¿Cómo solos? ¿Y macy? – Dijo ella tomándome del brazo y haciendo que parara de subir.

Se fue con unas amigas a no se donde y nos quedamos solos. – Dije mientras subía a mi cuarto.

¿Y ese oso? – Dijo ella tomándolo.

Se lo gano Cameron en uno de los juegos de la feria y me lo dio – Dije embozando una leve sonrisa.

Y así fue como me hizo que le cuente detalle por detalle de lo ocurrido la noche pasada con Cameron, nada del otro mundo pero ella insistía en que le cuente. Luego la obligue a que me contara que paso con Zayn y me dijo que todavía no habían quedado en nada pero que el le robo un beso y ella no se pudo resistir. Era sabido, cuando Flor hablaba de el su mirada tenía un brillo especial y sonreía todo el tiempo, se amaban cualquier persona se podía dar cuenta de eso. Eran aproximadamente las 2 de la tarde, iríamos a una pequeña laguna que quedaba cerca así que me puse el traje de baño y nos encaminamos para allí. Según Flor iba a estar Macy y sus amigos, Zayn, Cameron y nos chicos mas. No importaba quien este, con saber que el iba a estar yo estaría allí. Tardamos unos 10 minutos en llegar a esa pequeña laguna, al llegar todas las miradas se centraron en nosotras, mas precisamente en mi ya que prácticamente nadie nos conocía.

¿Qué hacen ustedes acá? – Dijo Macy con su tono de voz y su mala vibra, creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a eso.

Yo las invite – Dijo Zayn. Vengan por acá chicas, dijo el guiándonos a donde estaba su camioneta.

Creo que no le agrado a la novia de Cameron – Dije dejando mi bolso en uno de los asientos de la camioneta.

Si no eres una de sus secuaces no le agradas y menos si miras a su novio. – Dijo riendo.

¿Se nota mucho? – Dije tapándome la cara de la vergüenza.

Cualquier idiota lo notaría. – Dijo el. Pero quédate tranquila, no creo que eres la única que siento algo así.

No entendí lo último que este dijo, parecía ser un chico un tanto… misterioso?. Tomo de la mano a Flor y se dirigieron a dar una vuelta por ese parque, o bosque o… en realidad no entendía muy bien donde estábamos. Yo saque una pequeña silla que había en el baúl de la camioneta y me senté, tome mi iPod y me puse a escuchar música mientras observaba a Cameron y a su odiosa novia. El era tan…. Tan perfecto y podía percibir que ella no lo valoraba como el se lo merecía, parecía mas un trofeo que su novio. Habían pasado prácticamente media hora desde que los chicos se habían ido, y yo seguía sola. No era algo que me preocupase la soledad, nunca fue un problema para mi. Cerré mis ojos por unos minutos mientras me perdía con unos de mis temas preferidos de Taylor Swift – Enchated. Y de repente sentí una mano que tocaba mi brazo, abrí los ojos lentamente y allí estaba el, Cameron con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Que haces aquí? – Dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla.

Si quieres me voy – Dijo el fingiendo que se iba.

No! – Exprese un tanto… desesperada?. Quédate – Reí.

Bueno como tu digas – Dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado. –

¿Y tu novia y sus amigas? – Pregunté con poco interés.

Se fueron, tenían una audición o algo así. No entendí bien – Dijo el tomando su celular y apagándolo.

Al perecer otra vez nos dejaron solos – Dije mientras guardaba mi iPod.

Si, se esta volviendo costumbre – Dijo el sonriendo de costado. – Ven te quiero mostrar algo – Dijo levantándose y dándome la mano para que yo hiciera lo mismo.

Comenzó a llevarme por el bosque, parecería ser un laberinto todo era tan lindo y extraño a la vez, me llevaba tomada de su mano para que no me perdiese, el camino fue en silencio pero su mirada estaba conectada a la mía, lo sabía… lo sentía.

Cierra los ojos – Dijo el – Y no hagas trampa.

Ok – Reí.

Me fue llevando, tratando de que no me caiga por las ramas y/o piedras que habían en el camino.

Listo, ya puedes ver. – Dijo el.

Saque mi mano de mis ojos y pude observar una hermosa y pequeña catarata, el agua era totalmente cristalina y el sonido que hacía esta al chocar con las rocas era totalmente relajante.

Esto es hermoso Cameron – Dije mientras me acercaba a tocar el agua con mis manos.

Si, lo es verdad?. – Expreso el. Es mi escondite, aquí vengo siempre que necesito tiempo para pensar o simplemente tranquilidad. – Prosiguió.

Gracias – Dije mientras me acomodaba en una de las rocas y apreciaba el precioso paisaje.

Gracias porque? – Pregunto el sentándose junto a mi.

Lo mire fijamente a los ojos, me perdí en su mirada, simplemente no sabía como continuar, el lograba que mi corazón latiera mil por hora, quería abrazarlo. Necesitaba hacerlo, pero no podía. Así que solo desvíe mi mirada de la suya y comencé a hablar.

Por mostrarme este lugar, tan especial para ti. Gracias – Exprese totalmente sincera. El me sonrió y luego comenzó a hablar.

¿Y que hay de ti? – Dijo acomodándose como si fuera a oír una gran historia.

¿De mi?, no hay mucho que contar. – Dije sonriéndole.

Oh vamos, una chica de ciudad tan linda como tu debe tener cosas que contar. Veamos, ¿tienes alguna pasión?, algún talento?. – Dijo el.

No lo se, tal vez – Dije riendo.

¿Cómo tal vez?, vamos habla. – Dijo el un tanto impaciente.

Bueno, me gusta escribir. ¿Eso cuenta? – Respondí.

Claro que cuenta, ¿y eres buena? – Pregunto.

Creo que eso debería decirlo otra persona, pero lo real es que jamás nadie leyó nada que haya escrito yo, ni siquiera Flor – Exprese.

Te propongo algo – Dijo el sonriendo de una forma picara.

Que? – Pregunte con un poco de curiosidad.

Tu me muestras algo que hayas escrito y yo toco una canción para ti. – Dijo el totalmente decidido.

Al principio dude, pero haría cualquier cosa por escucharlo cantar al menos dos segundos, algo dentro de mi me decía que su voz a la hora de cantar era mágica.

De acuerdo – Dije totalmente segura.

Mañana a las 7 aquí, ¿te parece? – Pregunto.

Por mi está bien – Dije sonriendo.

Cameron me enseño como llegar hasta ese magnífico lugar y luego nos fuimos. Cuando llegamos al lago a recoger nuestras cosas, ya se encontraban Flor y Zayn muy acaramelados, al parecer habían regresado de su "pequeña" caminata. Ella se quedaría un rato mas con Zayn, me habían invitado a quedarme pero yo tenía mucho en que trabajar, debía escribir la poesía mas bella solo para el, me creía incapaz de hacerlo ya que hace unos meses que trataba de escribir pero no podía, sentía una especie de bloqueo. Al entrar a mi casa luego de cenar y darme una pequeña ducha me dirigí a escribir, me senté frente al escritorio tome una hoja y comencé, los primeros intentos fueron en vano, pero de repente, pensé en la sonrisa de él, en su perfecta sonrisa y las palabras fluyeron con total facilidad.

….

El día había pasado con cautela, como se me había hecho costumbre lo observe por mi ventana, aparentemente pasaba todos los días a buscar a su novia, ya que el tocaba timbre y Macy salía, luego de eso se iban. Disfrutaba de esos pocos segundos que lo observaba. Él era tan atípico, su ropa era muy loca y sus lentes lo convertían en mi nerd preferido. Me cambie lo mejor que pude, un vestido que no llamara tanto la atención pero que dijera "Aquí estoy", me maquille muy poco y me perfume apenas. Tome mi cuaderno y me dirigí hacía el punto de encuentro. Me adentré en el bosque, la luz poco a poco iba disminuyendo, comencé a oír el ruido de la pequeña catarata, estaba cerca. A lo lejos pude notar una manta apoyada en el suelo y algunas cuantas velas como para darle luz a este precioso lugar. Cada vez estaba mas próxima, el estaba de espaldas y pude notar que llevaba una guitarra consigo.

Hey! – Dije tratando de que notara mi presencia.

Rápidamente giro y se quedó observando, por unos segundos creí que algo en mi atuendo estaba mal, pero luego comprendí que esa mirada no era una simple mirada. Le regale una sonrisa y me invito a sentarme.

Estas muy linda – Dijo el sonriéndome.

Tu no te quedas atrás – Exprese. Esto es muy lindo Cameron, el lugar, como lo arreglaste, tu… Pero no vas a tener problema con tu novia? – Pregunte, realmente necesitaba saber que pasaba entre el y Macy.

No creo que le preocupe, ella siempre esta ocupada con otras cosas y a decir verdad esta noche ella no es algo que me interese.

¿Qué quieres decir Cameron?.

El me volvió a mirar, de la misma forma que lo había hecho hace unos minutos atrás, de esa forma tan especial. Jamás creí que me miraría de aquella forma, me perdía en él.

¿Comenzamos? – Propuso el esquivando el tema.

De acuerdo – Dije yo. – Necesito comenzar yo, si me lo permites. – Exprese.

Claro. – Dijo el mientras se acomodaba.

Necesitaba decirle todo lo que sentía por él, ya no podía guardarme este sentimiento para mi, necesitaba confesárselo.

_"Tú, aquel chico de la sonrisa perfecta. Él chico de los ojos azules penetrantes, el chico de los lentes graciosos, el de la ropa colorida. El chico con el talento oculto. Tú eres el ser mas perfecto hecho a mi medida. Eres la persona que me ha tocado el alma como ningún otro, y aunque tal vez te conozco hace poco te puedo asegurar que esto es para siempre. Este sentimiento que me llena el alma, con verte unos segundos mi mundo se ilumina. Tu sonrisa ha logrado inspirarme como nadie antes y no me importa que tan loco suene, estoy muy cerca de amarte…. Para siempre."_ – Concluí con un hilo de voz y con millones de dudas. Todo este tiempo mientras leí había estado con la mirada agacha, no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos, en realidad siquiera sabía si el aún seguía allí. Levante mi mirada levemente y lo tenía frente a mi, se había acercado lo suficiente como para que pueda sentir su respiración, lo mire fijamente y luego de unos segundos sentí sus labios junto a los míos, convirtiéndose en un beso único.

Dime que lo que acabas de leer lo escribiste pensando en mi y te aseguro que estaré junto a ti hasta el fin de los tiempos.

¿Hay aquí otra persona que tenga una sonrisa perfecta? – Dije mientras reía.

Me volvió a besar, con mas intensidad que la vez anterior, provocando cientos de sentimientos y sensaciones dentro de mi. Se separó lentamente y comenzó a tocar la guitarra mientras cantaba. Y lo pude confirmar, tenía un talento único, su voz era una dulce melodía para mis oídos. Su voz tan dulce y apasionada a la vez, no podía creer que existía un ser tan perfecto. Al terminar la canción dejo la guitarra a un lado y se acercó a mi.

¿Qué te pareció? – Preguntó el con cierto nerviosismo en su voz.

Eres perfecto Cameron. – Dije mientras me acercaba a el para proporcionarle un corto y delicado beso.

Tu eres perfecta, mírate. – Dijo mientras movía un mechón de cabello que caía sobre mi rostro.

¿Cómo seguiremos esto? – Dije un poco preocupada.

Mañana por la mañana hablare con ella y le diré que lo nuestro termino, solo quiero estar contigo. En este momento, tú eres lo único que me interesa. – Dijo el. Y me sentí realizada, me sentí viva, me sentí feliz.

….

La noche había terminado de una manera mágica, el decidió acompañarme a mi casa, algo peligroso ya que Macy nos podría ver, pero a el eso no le importó. Nos despedimos con un beso tierno y dulce, antes de irse me susurro al oído, 5 letras, dos palabras, un sentimiento "Te amo".

Jamás pensé que tanta felicidad podría ser arrebatada de mis manos en un accidente automovilístico, esa mañana cuando el iba decidido a terminar con Macy, el destino cambio.


End file.
